Southern Comfort
by KathyMata
Summary: A Story I take over for 2kindsofcrazy. Rated M for Lemon
1. Sunday Services Is When I Count Hats

Okay it took a little review but I believe I'm ready to start working on the story. It's been a while and now hers the second chapter to "**Southern Comfort"**.

Not my original story but 2kindsofcrazy's. We don't own anything thing in the story. Not the anime or the setting of it. So I decide to put in all of the original chapters for those who have never read this story before.

_Chapter 1_

Sunday Service Is When I Count Hats

It was hot as could be in Savannah, Georgia and the tiny church full of

people were trying desperately to cope with the May heat. Women and men alike fanned themselves with fans the church provided and children were falling asleep, to tired from the heat. The church's doors were left open to bring in a nonexistent breeze of cold air to cool off the people. Most of the people native to the area knew that simply opening a door wouldn't help, but to appease visitors it was kept open. Georgians were just that polite.

This church was different than most churches around Savannah. Firstly, it was because only the rich and prosperous came to this church. Secondly, two of the richest families in all of Georgia attended service here.

The Hyugas were very noticeable by their signature white eyes and famous long hair. They owned a huge cotton plantation on the outskirts of Savannah that produced two fourths of Georgia's cotton. The Hyugas didn't live on their plantation, but Hisashi Hyuga made sure to visit at least three times a day to make sure everything was running smoothly. The Hyugas lived in the middle of Savannah near the big square

garden with their mansion towering almost as tall as the trees.

Next were the Uchihas who all had onyx eyes and pale skin. They owned a huge tobacco plantation that was also located on the outskirts of Savannah. They grew the best tobacco in all of Georgia and even some of the other states bought their tobacco from the Uchihas. The Uchiha's mansion was down the road from the Hyugas, but it was just as regal. Both families were rivals but on Sunday mornings, they would set aside their differences and come to Sunday service to receive the word of god.

The Hyuga's pride and joy, Hinata, was fanning herself daintily and

trying to listen to the preacher's sermon. She was never into the church her family went to mainly because it was so stuffy and the preacher gave such boring sermons. From time to time, she would zone out. She'd think about the letter Neji had recently sent her.

Neji was serving as a doctor in the war that was going on with the

north. He told her about how hyped the Confederate soldiers were at the start of it but how sad they became as they saw their comrades die beside them. He said that he couldn't stand to see so much death, but he had a duty to his people and he must fulfill this duty to his best extent. He ended off the letter saying that his commander, Robert E. Lee, was a great strategist and he was sure that they would win the next battle. In the meantime, they would just attack farmhouses for supplies.

Hinata hoped that Neji wouldn't die in the cross fire. Hinata wasn't the only one who had a loved one in the war. She heard from one of her neighbors that the Itachi Uchiha had gone off against his father's wishes and joined the army as a Colonel Lieutenant. Hinata glanced over at Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, who was sitting behind her with a blank expression on his face.

She knew that Sasuke wanted to enlist in the army as well, but since he might be the last son of Fugaku Uchiha he had to stay put. He owed it to his family. Hinata knew how he felt. She wanted to be a teacher, but being a Hyuga made such a practice disgraceful. In the south, family was the most important thing. She was taught from a young age that blood was thicker than water. She always had a duty to her family first and everyone else came after.

Hinata noticed Sasuke looking at her. She caught his gaze back. Her grandmother nudged her a little to tell her that she should turn around and she

blushed in compliance. After five minutes of pure boredom, she felt a tap on

her shoulder. Everyone in that pew was paying attention to the preacher. Hinata

slightly shook her head and looked back down at her bible. She noticed a torn piece of fan on the page she was currently on in the crevice of

her bible. Hinata opened it and read:

_Lets have a little competition. I want to see who can count the most hats in the least amount of time. Begin as soon as you're done reading this._

Hinata turned slightly to notice a slight smirk creep unto Sasuke's face. She began her counting. After twenty minutes, she had counted fifty-five hats. She wrote the number on the piece of fan and passed it to Sasuke. When she got the "note" back it said fifty-six and the she realized that she herself was wearing a hat. This made her feel

slightly silly.

Hinata didn't turn around for the rest of service because she was too

embarrassed. Service ended at three and everyone milled outside to mingle and gossip. Hinata watched the children play in the Georgia clay and giggle to their selves as their mothers fussed over their dirty clothing. Hinata was enjoying herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to meet Sasuke Uchiha looking at her blankly.

"Y-y-yes, Mista Uchiha?" Hinata asked.

"Mister Jefferson would like for ya'll to spend Sunday dinner with us." Sasuke said.

"We would like that very much," came Hisashi's gruff voice as he laid his hands on his daughter's petite shoulders. "You be sure to tell him that, boy."

"Yessir." Sasuke said and walked away.

When he was far enough away he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Hinata, I don't want you associating with him. He's a Uchiha, and Uchiha's are good folk but I aint trustin that particular boy. He may end up like his brother. Aint nothing worse than kin turning on kin." Hisashi shook his head solemnly at the thought before leaving.

Hinata felt like her father was talking about more than Itachi running away. Hinata stood around for another five minutes before walking towards the Uchiha's for Sunday dinner. This was going to be one interesting dinner.

--

**P/N: well there you have it folks a new fic! Here's a list of vocab if you don't understand the dialect.**

**Y'all- you all/you guys. (Y'all is still said around here and whenever **

**kids from the north come down here they're all like why don't you guys **

**say the whole word and why do you say y'all when referring to only one **

**person. I just tell them its cuz we feel like it!)**

**Mista- same as mister just more countrified.**

**Yessir- yes sir just smooched together.**

**Please review it makes me wanna write more of Why Can't We!**

_(T/N: Tessa here! I hope you enjoyed the new story. Even if you dislike history (like me ) then I think you should still read it. If there's any dialect that I enjoy, it's the good 'ol southern one! Anyways, so yeah this story surrounds the Civil War times and all that so if you're a history buff then feel free to read and review. Love ya, Tessa!)_


	2. Sunday Dinner

Here's the second chapter of 2kindsofcrazy's story. We don't own anything in the story. Not the anime and etc.

Chapter 2

Sunday Dinner

Hinata sat gingerly in one of the high back pine chairs that the Uchiha had at their dinner table. The dining room was crowded with Hyuga and Uchiha alike, scrambling to get a seat at the round dinner table. Hinata sat with her younger sister Hanabi to her left and her father to her right. Further down the table was Sasuke, who she noticed was exactly three chairs away.

When everyone was settled in, a few slaves scurried in to serve dinner. Hinata gave a small smile to Miru as she served the guests with a grace that Hinata felt she could never master. The preacher then stood up and everyone fell silent and bowed their heads.

"Let us thank the Lord for this wondaful Sunday dinna! Lets us praise him for gracing us with food in our bellies and joy in our hearts. Naw as we sit here taday, let us rememba him and thank him for givin us such a wonderful blessin! Amen!"

When the preacher finished his prayer, there were several Amens then everyone dug in. There were collard greens and turnip greens in cream colored bowls and peas and creamed corn in another. The corn bread was quickly passed around to be devoured and the fried chicken was the center piece of the table with the mashed potatoes sitting half empty next to it.

Hinata smiled to herself as her sister piled both of their plates with food. Hinata ate daintily like she'd been taught and nodded her head politely at all of the small talk around the table. She was like a porcelain doll; hauntingly beautiful on the exterior yet hollowed and empty inside. When dinner was over, the men moved into the living room to talk about the war and the ladies gossiped on the porch as they watched over the children playing. Hinata went to the living room to tell her father that she was leaving.

"Awwwww, ya can't go yet!" whined the slightly drunk banker Jiriya.

"Just make sure someone can escort you." Her father said calmly but Hinata could smell the ale on his breath.

"Hey! Hey! Take Sasuke!" advised Gai, a retired general, as he push Sasuke slightly forward. "This youngin here will protect ya from the harlots and dangers of the night!"

"No." Fugaku and Hisashi said simultaneously and the room erupted into laughter.

"Awwwwwww, lighten up ya'll its Sunday! Put yur differences aside and let the chillen have some fun for once. Ya know, express their youthfulness!" Gai laughed.

"Yea, Sasuke herr won't do anythin to the lady naw will ya Sasuke?" Jiriya

smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged Sasuke's elbow with his.

The room erupted into drunken laugher again causing Hinata to blush and Sasuke to scowl. Sasuke walked out of the room and motioned for Hinata to follow him.

"Don't have too much fun now boy ya here!" Jiriya called after them and Hinata blushed even harder.

When they were out of the house, Hinata's blush began to fade and Sasuke seemed less tense. Sasuke snuck a peek at her. She was nothing special. Hinata felt his gaze upon her and she felt uneasy. Why was he looking at her? Hinata dropped her head slightly like she'd been taught and she heard Sasuke scoff.

"Are you seriously doin that?" Sasuke asked and Hinata looked away knowing that she shouldn't make eye contact with a guy when she was alone. Sasuke noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. He didn't like it. Sasuke grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

Hinata stared up at him with wide eyes, what was she supposed to do in this situation?

"Look at me when I'm talkin to you. It's annoyin to see you bowing your head as I speak. From naw on when I speak, you listen and you reply." Sasuke commanded.

Hinata could only manage to nod her head.

"Lemme ask you dis: Miss Hyuga, are you ready to talk like a normal person?"

Hinata nodded. "Yessir."

They walked in silence for about five minutes before Sasuke spoke again.

"Why do you act like such a doll?" Sasuke asked.

"I, I didn't know I act that w-way sir." Hinata said softly.

"Hn." Sasuke said and for the rest of the walk he kept silent.

When they reached the house Hinata turned to thank him.

"I thank ya kindly sir for walkin me home. Please have a nice night."

She turned to go inside but Sasuke caught her arm.

"Don't be a doll all kept up in yer glass…or you'll end up just like 'em." Sasuke said before walking away.

As Hinata watched him leave, she wondered what he meant by a doll in a glass box.

--

**Southern Dictionary**

Collard Greens: the best thing you'll ever eat with fried chicken! Collard greens are these big green leaves that you strip off from its stem and boil it in spices and it takes a while to cook. Best with hot sauce.

Turnip Greens: same as collard greens except they come off the tops of turnips.

Corn Bread: not even going to explain. If you haven't had it you've been living in a cave.

Fried chicken: go to Popeyes, get yourself a bucket and dig in.

Chillen: kids.

Harlot: a prostitute

**--**

**P/N: it amazes me that some people don't know these terms but then again some people up north don't have this stuff and I don't know any northern slang so I guess we're even. Please review! It will make me not put Why Can't We on hiatus!**

_(T/N: Yah, well here's Chapter 2 of Southern Comfort. Please read and review!)_


	3. Pickin' Cotton

Here's the third chapter of 2kindsofcrazy's story. We don't own anything in the story. Not the anime and etc.

_Chapter 3: Pickin' Cotton_

The next day was very humid and smelled strongly of an upcoming storm. The red Georgia clay roads were dusty and begging to be quenched. The occasional breeze whipped through the trees but it did nothing for the summer heat. Hinata looked up from her needle work when her maid Kurenai knocked on her door.

"Miss Hyuga, someone's here to pay you a visit." Kurenai said softly and Hinata lifted her pale blue skirts a little and scurried towards her door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Oh he's a fine young man! He's wait'n for ya at the back door in the kitchen."Hinata nodded and gracefully flew down the winding stairs that lead to the bustiling kitchen. The kitchen smelled heavenly all day because the workers were busy cooking away. They each gave her a nod of the head as a hello but none of them looked her in the eye. Hinata could see the familar-yet odd- hairstlye and broad back of a man through the screen doors and when she opened them the man slowly turned around.

"Why hello miss Hyuga." The man said and Hinata blushed.

"Wha-what are ya doin' here Sasuke? If, if my daddy catches you-" Hinata stampered and Sasuke interrupted her.

"And that is why I used this door." Sasuke smirked and pulled Hinata outside onto the back steps.

"W-w-why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"To break you outta this glass box you live in." Sasuke said.

"I- I can't go. Y-you know it ain't pr-proper for me to be seen with a man who, who ain't family." Hinata said and Sasuke smirked.

"We ain't going anywhere someone can judge you." Sasuke said and held his hand out to bit her lip hesitantly in thought. Should she stay here like a good girl and do more mindless needle work or sneak off like a heithan and have a mini adventure with Sasuke? Adventure won eventually and she gingerly took Sasuke's hand. Before leaving Hinata turned back to the kitchen to tell Kurenai something.

"Miss Kurenai I-I'm gonna go r-r-read in the woods if, if daddy asks." Hinata said and Kurenai pulled her down the steps and then started to run towards the woods. Hinata struggled to keep up with him and begged him to stop. He stopped and she took a breather.

"Just lift up your skirts. I won't look." Sasuke said bluntly and Hinata blushed but lifted them and slung them over her right grabbed her free hand and started to run. Hinata found it easier to keep up with him this way and was starting to enjoy running through the tall grass and weaving in and out of the trees with him. Soon they reached the other side of the woods and there was a field of snow. Well it was actually a cotton field in full bloom, but looked like snow. Sasuke smirked at Hinata's awed expression.

"Yo daddy owns a plantion and you ain't never been to see the fields?" Sasuke asked incrediously.

"N-no." Hinata blushed from embarassment and Sasuke shook his Hinata had her fill of the view Sasuke lead her through the rows and rows of cotton until a man with the darkest skin she had ever seen came into view.

"Hey Mi!" Sasuke called and the man turned his attention towards stepped behind Sasuke slightly, afraid of the man's dark eyes.

"Hey can ya get us an empty basket?" Sasuke asked rolling up his sleeves and the man silently nodded and walked off somewhere.

"Sa-sasuke, what are we doin'?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Pickin' cotton." Sasuke stated like she was asking what color was the sky but Hinata still tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"W-why?" Hinata asked.

"You're gonna own these fields one day. The least you could do is know how it all works." Sasuke said the man named Mi came back with four medium sized grass woven baskets.

"Thank you." Sasuke said to the man and handed Hinata one of the baskets.

"H-h-how do you kn-know that man?" Hinata asked not touching the basket.

"He used to work in our fields. I used to play with him when I was young but my father sold him of ta yo daddy." Sasuke said.

"Now are you gonna pick or not?"Hinata nodded her head and took the basket. She watched as Sasuke twisted the stalk, plucked the cotton clean off, and put it in the basket. Hinata tried to mimick his actions but pricked her fingers on the tiny thorns. Sasuke just gave her a look to keep on going but he didn't help her.

After about ten minutes she was starting to get the hang of it, even though her cotton had a lot of the stalk and leaves on cotton was hard and not as soft looking as it did from afar, its little thorns cut her hands, and it was hard to remove from the stalk. She would've complained and asked to go back but when the workers started to sing she couldn't tear herself away. She set her pace in time with the song and soon her basket was full. She straightened out her back and looked over at Sasuke. He was diligently working on his second basket and was looking very handsome with his hair in his face and sweat rolling down his brow.'Did I just think Sasuke was handsome?' Hinata thought franticlly and blushed at her own thoughts.'Well he is handsome. Everyone and their momma knows that.'Suddenly the singing got faster and Sasuke's back straightened and tensed. Hinata stopped what she was doing as well and looked around to see what was going on.

"We gotta go." Sasuke said solmnly and took Hinata's hand.

"W-why?" Hinata asked as they weaved quickly through the rows."Ya father is here checkin' up on the workers." Sasuke said and they sprinted towards the weaved and ran until they were sure that no one could see them. Hinata slumped down on a fallen moss covered tree and took several deep breaths. Sasuke leaned against a tree opposite of her and closed his eyes.

"S-so why did you br-bring me there?" Hinata asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"The reasons not important. Look at yo hands." Sasuke directed and Hinata followed his hands were bloody and had many scratches on them. They didn't hurt but Hinata knew that they would soon. She needed to get them cleaned and bandaged before the cuts got infected.

"Imagine, now, havin' ya hands look like that everyday. With no medicene. No clean water or bandages. Just leaven' 'em like that. Now imagine those scratches bigger but all over ya body. We are fightin' a war to keep those people with scrathes on 'em to work for us with no pay. Is that right? No. I wanna fight with them Yankees and free those people down there in these fields." Sasuke said.

"W-well that's sounds l-l-like something nice ta do for 'em." Hinata gave him a small smile and was about to say something more when she felt a large drop of water fall on her looked up and the rain started falling faster and heavier as the thunder rolled in. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and they started to run just as it started coming down in sheets. Hinata bit her lip at each boom of thunder and Sasuke just squeezed her hand. Their clothes were starting to stick to them like a second skin and their hair laid flat on their heads. Hinata knew that Kurenai would be angry at her, it took her an hour to get all of her long hair in a bun and now it was completely down and sticking to her shoulders and and Sasuke could see her house on the horizon and they sped up as much as the could in their heavy wet clothing. Then Hinata tripped and brought Sasuke down with her. He fell roughly on his butt and Hinata fell between his legs on hands and knees with her behind in the air.

They both stared at each other for a long moment in the rain and then burst out laughing. The predicament they were in was pretty funny anyway and they both hadn't laughed in a very long time. Their laughter was drowned out by a boom of rolling thunder. Sasuke stood up and lent a hand out to Hinata to help her up. Hinata took his wet hand and they quickly ran to her house. Sasuke let go of her hand when they reached the steps and she turned to tell him goodbye but just stared at him. Sasuke gazed at her too, he admired how her pale blue dress clung to her small frame like a second skin and how her long midnight blue hair stuck to her face, shoulders, and bottom of her dress was caked with wet clay and grass, and he was sure the bottoms of his pants and butt looked the same. All in all she was beautiful and he wasn't afraid to say it in his head. Maybe not out loud but everything was safe inside his mind. Soon they both broke out of their reverie's by a loud crack of thunder and lightening.

"W-w-well goodbye M-Mista Sasuke." Hinata blushed and scurried stared at the screen door long after I was closed and thought about the pale eyed girl he'd just spent his afternoon with. He would have to pay another visit. Soon.

--

Hinata's heart was pounding violently in her chest as she closed the door. That had been the most eventfully day of her life.

"Hinata?" came a deep and worried whipped her body around quickly to see her cousin Neji giving her a incredious look.

"Y-y-yes c-cousin?" Hinata asked and started to edge slowly out of the kitchen.

"Why are you so wet?" Neji asked taking a step towards her.

"Uh, umm- I, I, got c-caught out in the r-r-rain when I was re-re-reading in, in the woods." Hinata stampered.

"What happened to your hands?" Neji frowned and Hinata continued to edge slowly out.

"I, I fell." Hinata stampered, well it was the half truth.

"Where's your book?" Neji asked again and took a few steps closer to her.

"I, I, droped it." Hinata said and crossed her fingers mentally and hoped that he believed her.

"Very well. Ya need to be careful from now on though. Go change your clothes so ya don't catch cold." Neji said and Hinata scampered gratefully out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

'That was a close one.' Hinata thought to herself as she closed the door to her room.'This afternoon was wonderful. I hope he comes back soon.'

--

_**Southern Dictionary**_

_**1) **__**Georgia clay**__**- if you have ever been to Ga and tried to dig a hole you have encountered this stuff. Its hard and its red and I think it can only be found in this state. I don't know for sure.**_

_**2) **__**Needle work**__**- this sewing stuff my grandmother makes me do. I can really explain it but you don't get a sewing machine, you have to do it by hand.**_

_**3) **__**Heathen**__**- a bad child or a kid that disobeys the rules and acts crazy.**_

_**4)**__**Cotton**__**- I know you guys know what cotton is but ya'll probably only know what you see in the store. Cotton does NOT look like cotton balls. Its not soft. Its hard and sticky and when you pick it little thorns stick you and you have to stoop to pick it so your back hurts. And its tough to remove from its stalk. In other words, be grateful you only see cotton balls.**_

**P/N: whew! That's a long chappie! Can you believe that it only took me less than a day to write it? Well review ya'll or the cookie monster will come and get 'cha!REVIEW!**

_(T/N: Wellllllll howwwwdy! Tessa hrr! Well I doggone hope yall enjoyed dis lil chapta here. It was real fantastic. I still didnt edit a danggone thang tho. Y'all come back and read sa'mo, ya hear? Review, please! :D I really do talk kinda like that. Real talk, folk. real talk. Love y'all! )_


	4. Peaches

Here's the fourth chapter of 2kindsofcrazy's story. We don't own anything in the story. Not the anime and etc.

**P/N: I seriously can't remember what chapter this is but it's actually  
pretty good! Show Tessa some love and read her editing! Because without  
her this would be illegible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the south, I just love them. Naruto  
not so much right now.**

**Chapter 5  
Peaches  
**  
Hinata sighed and tried to sit as still as she could as she listened to her grandmother's boring lectures on how to be a proper lady. It had been a fortnight since she had last seen Sasuke and she felt kind of put out by it. Of course she had seen him in church and in passing on the street but nothing more. It was almost like she didn't exist. Hinata sighed again and fidgeted inconspicuously with her skirt a little. As her grandmother was in mid-sentence the door to the parlor opened to reveal Neji. Grandmother gave him a stoney look but said nothing; Neji had more power than she did. Neji flicked some imaginary dirt off of his shoulder before clearing his throat.  
"Your father is going to Atlanta for a few weeks Miss Hinata and he says for you to be on your best behavior and to not bring shame to the family like you so often do." Neji said calmly but the tips of his ears were turning red in anger at his message.  
"Well that's all fine and good but I have errands to run! Neji come with me, I need a strong man to help me make sure I don't get jipped!" Grandmother said and Neji slowly followed the old woman out of the door.  
Shopping with Grandmother was the worst experience you could have next to being tarred and feathered. Hinata went over to the small book shelf and removed a battered book of poetry. This was one of the many books her mother had bestowed upon her before she died. There were many books, but this nameless one was her favorite.  
Oh how the sky weeps,  
It weeps for thee,  
Burning wet holes into the ground,  
Clouding the skies in mist and gray,  
Oh how desolate is this day!  
Oh how the sky weeps,  
It weeps ...........for me-  
Before Hinata could finish the somber poem a small gray pebble hit her window causing her attention the stray from the book and search for the source. She opened the drapes and the window and looked down to see Sasuke with a handful of small rocks and his normal blasé attitude. He motioned for her to come but she shook her head, she had no idea when  
her grandmother would be back. Plus everyone would see her leave. She broke out of thoughts to see Sasuke mouth the word jump. She thought for a moment, her last adventure with Sasuke had been pretty fun, but she was hindered a lot by her skirt. She held up a finger to tell him to wait, which his answer to was a nod. She scurried towards her boudoir to find something moveable. She pulled out a simple deep blue dress that had a white trim at the collar and wrists. She slipped out of her hoop skirt carefully and put  
on the blue dress. Luckily this was a step-in so she didn't have to mess with thousands of buttons. She laced up a pair of black heels and then raced to the window to see if Sasuke was still there. He was and for some reason he was blushing, strange. She threw one of the rocks that had landed in her room at him and he immediately looked up. He held his arms open for her to jump into. Hinata hesitantly climbed onto the window sill and looked down, it was quite a long drop down from the second story.  
She tentively put her other foot on the sill but lost there balance and fell. The drop caught her by surprise and she squeezed her eyes shut and let out an ear piercing scream. It only lasted a few seconds but she could feel her heart beat madly in her chest. Her heart stopped when she felt her body land in a pair of strong arms. Her eyes fluttered open to  
see Sasuke looking down at her and they were lost in each other's gaze until the sound of the front door opening alerted them. Sasuke dove into the bushes with Hinata clinging to his neck causing Hinata to protest but he covered her mouth with his hand. They couldn't see but the rustle of skirts told them that it was a woman.  
"Mmm, coulda sworn-" the woman said before returning to the house.  
In the bushes branches were poking into Hinata's back and Sasuke's side. Sasuke slowly removed his hand and slowly got up. He held his hand out to Hinata and roughly pulled her up. Sasuke then let go of her hand and motioned for her to follow him. While they walked in silence Hinata wondered what Sasuke was blushing about earlier. Finally she opened her  
mouth to speak, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Sa-Sasuke, why, why were y-you bl-blushing earlier?" Hinata asked and Sasuke looked down at her from the corner of his eye as the tips of his ears turned red.

-Flashback to five minutes earlier....

Sasuke crossed his arms as Hinata turned her back to get ready. Girls were crazy, yep crazy. So crazy that this one had forgotten to shut the drapes. His crazy rant was put to the back of his mind when he saw Hinata unbuttoning the front of her dress. Each button that was unbuttoned reveal a new piece of soft looking pale skin. She let her dress fall to the floor and Sasuke saw her undergarments. The white lacey corset and the white petticoats that stop at her knees made his mouth go dry. He watched adamantly as she bent over to pick up her fallen dress. He was sad to see her put on another dress but watching her get dressed was just as enjoyable as watching her undress.

-End Flashback-

Sasuke coughed. He couldn't tell her that, she would probably die of embarrassment. She seemed like the kind of girl where honor meant everything. Plus he would look like a pervert if he told her that he liked watching her. He glanced down at her and she was staring up at him with those innocent lavender eyes, just waiting for an answer.  
"I remembered a crude joke Mista Jiriya told me." Sasuke said and she bought it.  
They walked through the forest in comfortable silence until they found a wild orchard in the middle of it. Hinata's eyes lit up at all of the ripe muskidines, crab apples, and peaches. Sasuke grabbed one of the peaches and bit into it. Hinata cringed at his boldness and Sasuke smirked.  
"Here, take a bite." Sasuke said handing her the peach he had just bitten into.  
Hinata didn't touch it. It was because she was being rude or because it wasn't very sanitary. It was because it was almost like a kiss. An indirect one but a kiss none the less.  
'What do I do?' Hinata thought frantically. 'Will he think I'm rude if I don't take it? And if I do take it will that count as my first kiss?  
What would father say if he knew? Oh but he won't know only Sasuke and I are here.' All the while her face was growing redder and redder and it reinstated the reason Sasuke thought girls were crazy. He put the peach in his mouth to free his hands and went to a crab apple tree and handed her the apple.  
"Its okay if you don't like peaches, although it quite ironic." Sasuke smirked and Hinata puffed out her cheeks in defiance.  
She grabbed the offending fruit and took a big bite. It was delicious, but did it count as a kiss? Probably not, maybe.  
"Nice, Hyugaa!" Sasuke said and grabbed a muskedine from another tree.  
For hours Hinata and Sasuke talked until Sasuke got the bright idea to go swimming. Sasuke stripped off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the nearby river. Hinata was very reluctant at first but Sasuke looked like he was having fun and when she thought hard about he probably didn't like her like that anyway. Plus no one was there to see her anyway. Hinata stepped gingerly out of her dress before testing the waters with her feet. It was slightly warm but before she could think twice she felt a pair of wet hands on her hips pull her into the river. She screamed in fright but stopped when she heard Sasuke's booming laughter. She crossed her arms and pouted, that was totally unfair! While Sasuke was busy  
laughing Hinata came up behind his and splashed him with water. Sasuke immediately stopped laughing. His smile turned into a mischievous smirk and Hinata knew that whatever he had planned would involve a lot of water. Sasuke picked Hinata up and then dunked her into the water. She resurfaced with her undergarments soaked and her long hair clinging to her lithe body.  
"This is war Sasuke!" Hinata managed to say without a single stutter.  
This led to an all out water battle until they heard a rustling in the nearby by bushes that didn't sound like an animal. Sasuke brought Hinata around to a nearby rock that was protruding from the river and could hide both of them.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?"

**Southern Dictionary**

**Fortnight- two weeks (not southern but thought it might help)  
Atlanta- capital of Georgia, although back then it was Savannah. Atlanta  
was almost called Terminex (sp) and was burned to the ground several  
times  
Musk dines: huge grapes that burn your lips off. It's seriously good  
though if you know how to eat it. You can't eat to skin and it's filled  
with seeds that you have to spit out. Very messy but yummy and worth the  
mess it makes.**

**P/N: yay! Another chappie! Oh I also have an idea for a new story and it  
deals with the Salem Witch Trials, what do you guys think?  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	5. The Start of Sherman's March

Here's the fifth chapter of 2kindsofcrazy's story. We don't own anything in the story. Not the anime and etc.

The Start of Sherman's March

Hinata squeaked as she heard the intruder's voice. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and they backed out to the opposite side of the river, away from the voices but also their clothes. Sasuke dragged her behind a tree and as soon as they were there she hissed at him.

"Sasuke they'll take our clothes!" Hinata franticly.

"They don't sound from around here." Sasuke said pensively and before he could say anything else a chuckle came from behind them.

"Hey Ron! I've found some kids over here." A booming voice said and

Hinata and Sasuke quickly turned around to see a man in a blue and battered Union uniform.

Sasuke pushed Hinata behind him and took a protective stance in front of her. The man named Ron came around from the underbrush and Hinata squeaked when he grabbed her wrist and brought her roughly into his chest. Sasuke growled at the man as he ran his grimy hands through Hinata's hair. Hinata just stood there, frozen in fear, with her pale lavender eyes wide. The other man who had found them grabbed Sasuke's wrists and quickly tied them with a dirty cloth.

"Well, well, well. What a pretty gal we have her." Ron said and brushed his fingers over Hinata's pale collarbone, leaving a thin trail of dirt behind.

"Hey Ron look at their eyes. I think these kids belong to that town just beyond these woods." The grubby man said.

"I think so Martin! We need a little lady to keep us entertained. Such pretty pale skin." Ron purred into Hinata's ear and Martin chuckled.

"Yes it is."

Ron rubbed his grubby hands up and down Hinata's pale arms, leaving trails of dirt as he went, and she looked like she was ready to faint. Sasuke growled, he didn't know why but seeing another man touching Hinata made him angry and protective to the point he wanted to kill the man. A rush of adrenaline went through his veins and he spun around and head butted Martin before kicking the Ron in the side of his head, which caused him to let go of Hinata. The rag that was around Sasuke's wrists came untied and Sasuke took the chance to grab the one of the men's fallen pistols. Sasuke pointed it at both soldiers before turning his partial attention to Hinata.

"Get the clothes and run Hinata!" Sasuke said and she hesitated. "NOW!" he yelled and Hinata scurried to do as he commanded.

As Hinata hurriedly gathered their clothing and ran into the woods the man named Ron sneered.

"You damn confederate. Your city is going to burn in flames soon. And then we'll see how ya like it!" the man sneered.

Sasuke angrily shot Ron's left foot before running off to find Hinata. It didn't take too long to find her as she was cowering in the bushes not to far from where they had just been. She was already redressing when he arrived and Sasuke started to put his clothes back on and when he was done he and Hinata heard a rustling in the woods behind them.

"Come back here you damn brats!" Martin bellowed and Hinata let out a quick but loud scream of surprise.

Sasuke grabbed her small hand and they ran. Ran as far as they could until Sasuke finally had an idea of where they should go. The mayor's home. More specifically, the Mayor's son's room. Sasuke quickly made a sharp right and the sounds and the smells of the town became more prominent. The mayor's house was in the middle of town but luckily it was a very busy day, despite the heat.

Sasuke dragged Hinata through the crowds darted through them quick enough that they wouldn't be recognized until they finally reached the back of the mayor's home. As they caught their breath by the cellar Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Hinata had finally gained some color in her skin and she had a passionate and excited look in her eyes. He smirked to himself. He was was making cracks in that glass box of hers.

Sasuke then turned his attention from her to the cellar door that he promptly pried open.

"Sasuke-" Hinata said but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata replied and he smirked.

"Good." He said and then pushed her down into the cellar before jumping in after her.

They quickly descended into a dark room -save for the sunlight that granted partial visage- and landed on a hard dirt floor. Sasuke quickly got up and dusted himself off while Hinata just sat on the ground and rubbed her now sore butt. She was very glad that she hadn't decided to where a hoop skirt today. Sasuke smirked before holding a hand out to help her up. She reluctantly took his hand and he roughly pulled her up to her feet. He then led her to a side door that gave way to a riquety looking staircase. Hinata hesitated and rolled his eyes.

"Its safe." He said simply and dragged a reluctant Hinata up the stairs.

As they were slowly ascending the old and creaky staircase Hinata could hear all of the going ons of the household and she felt guilty yet exhilarated. Guilty because she was trespassing into someone's home without his or her knowledge or permission and exhilarated because she had never done anything like this in her life. Then a question popped into her head, why was there a hidden staircase inside of the house?

"S-sa-sasuke why is t-this staircase here?" voicing her question in a whisper.

"In case of a slave revolt or union soldiers that come to attack the family has a safe and secret way to get out. Although it serves no purpose since slaves are smarter than most people think. They know everything they just don't say it." Sasuke explained and then they heard a hard slamming of a hand on a desk and it was coming from their right. Sasuke held his left arm out to stop Hinata because he wanted to listen in join the conversation.

"I can't believe this! Are you sure?" a man who sounded like the Mayor

Yodaime questioned.

"Yes. The people who have seen the aftermath call them Sherman neckties.

And they take too long to fix." A person informed the Mayor and they then heard the pacing of feet.

"Sherman has started his march and he is burning everything in his path." The Mayor Yodaime said grimly.

"Yes and because of the navy blockade we are not able to get aid from

France and Great Britain like we intended. They are destroying our railroads and our major cities. Sherman is trying to choke us out of supplies until we surrender." The information man, as Hinata now, called him said.

"We must stop him before he reaches Atlanta for that is the heart of this great Confederacy. We will not give in! We will fight!" a fist slammed on the desk. "For this is no longer about states' rights! This is about our honor and we shall not grovel for those damn Yankees! Damn that Sherman! Damn that Grant!"

There was a rushing of feet out of the room and Hinata just stood there and tried to let the new information sink in. Were the gentlemen of the south really willing to give up everything for the oppression of others? Was it that important, or was there something secret she didn't know about? Sasuke tugged on her arm to get her attention and led her away until they reached another door. Sasuke rapped three times on it before it was flung open to reveal the Mayor's infamous son, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata cowered behind Sasuke and Naruto looked at her curiously but turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"So, to what do I own this visit?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a wide smile on his face, he was very happy to have visitors since he rarely got them being an illegitimate child and all, no one really wanted to be around him.

"What? I can't come and see you without havin' a reason?" Sasuke said, almost jokingly but almost, Sasuke doesn't joke.

"No it's not that. Its just you don't do things unless you have a reason." Naruto said and then he turned his attention to Hinata. "Do you know what will happen to you and her if you get caught with her? And don't Uchihas hate Hyugaas?"

Sasuke just shoved his pale hands roughly in to his pockets and scoffed. He knew the consequences to his actions, he wasn't stupid and he sure as hell didn't need Naruto reprimanding him.

"Anyway. There are Union soldiers close to here." Naruto's cerulean blue eyes lit up as Sasuke revealed the reason why he was here.

"We-" Sasuke said pointing to himself and Hinata. "Narrowly escaped them in the woods just a few minutes ago."

Naruto went over to his bed and sunk down.

"That's not surprising. Sherman has already started his march awhile ago." Naruto said pensively before looking back at Sasuke. "This is our chance Sasuke! We can finally help the fight!"

Sasuke nodded in understanding but Hinata did not understand what was going on around her. She nervously tugged on Sasuke's sleeve and he turned his attention to her.

"W-what are ya'll talkin about? Are, are ya'll join' the Confederacy?"

Hinata asked softly and she noticed that Naruto's childishly handsome features contorted.

"Why the hell would we join the oppressors? We're joinin' the Union!"

Naruto declared before Sasuke could respond.

"Those so called slaves are people too! They have a heart like me, and lungs like me! They can see and talk and do everything I can do! But why do so many treat them like they are beneath them!" Naruto ranted and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't just talking about the slaves. Naruto was, in simple terms, a bastard. He was the product of an affair the Mayor had had with a mulatto women in Louisiana before he was forced into an arranged marriage. He was a mulatto and many parents would not let their child around anyone who had even a drop of nigger blood in their veins even if Naruto was a spitting image of his father the Mayor.

It was a shame really. And that was the reason why Naruto was fighting. For equality. But a war would not chance peoples' minds.

"Okay there's a ball coming up in a few weeks in Atlanta. We'll go there and run away! Its perfect!" Naruto said, his eyes glistening.

"You're leaving?" Hinata said, panicking but without a stutter and her pale lavender eyes were wide with worry for her raven friend.

"Yes." Sasuke said simply and Hinata about near panicked.

He was going to leave her! Sasuke was the best thing that had ever happened to her and now he was going to leave for who knows how long. And there was no definite that he would be back. Hinata's eyes filled with tears and Sasuke reached for her but she flinched away from his touch.

"Hinata-" Sasuke started but she couldn't stand the sound of his voice, it hurt too much.

She quickly gathered her skirts around her before running out of the room and down the steps. She didn't hear him behind her. Nor did she hear him call out to her and if he had she probably wouldn't have heard him anyway. She had shut out the world because it was taking away her only friend.

Southern Dictionary

Sherman Necktie- William Tecumseh Sherman wanted to cut of the

Confederate supplies so he destroyed the railroads. But he destroyed them beyond repair by taking the railroad track up and tying them around trees, hence the name Sherman Necktie.

Grant and Sherman- Ulysses S. Grant a famous Union general who was a drunk. William Tecumseh Sherman-come on! You should be able to guess who he is by now huh?

Mulatto- someone with 1/3 or less Negro blood in them (and yes I said

Negro. I can do that cuz I'm black, so is Tessa! Surprise!)

Sherman's March- a historic battle move for the

Union General Sherman. He got his troops to destroy the southern railroads and wrap the tacks around trees (Sherman neckties) he burned many cities to the ground but the most famous burning was Atlanta,

Georgia and a minor one was Savannah.

Confederates- the 11 southern states that had seceded from the Union to create the Confederate States of America (CSA).

Union- 2/3 of the already created states also know as the North (USA).

Yankee- a slang term for a northern solider

P/N: hello ya'll! Trust me all of my facts are correct since coincidently we're on the civil war in class right now! I had always planned to go this route but now I have interesting historic facts to back it up. Yay me! We have EOCT's and Finals coming up (midterm for my

APUSH) so wish Tessa and I luck and we'll love you forever. By the way, how many of you guys knew that Tessa and I are black? Be honest! And if you didn't think we were black, what race did you think we were? I'm dieing to know! So Review and I will love you guys forever!!!!!

Review!

_(T/N: I DID NOT UPLOAD OR EDIT THE LAST CHAPTER. No note means no me. And Im just uploading stories now. Paige supposedly edited this herself so enjoy.)_


	6. Chapter Apologize

Here's 2kindsofcrazy's six chapter. And we don't own the anime.

**Chapter Apologize?  
**  
Sasuke stared up at the Hyugaa household and glared. Why did he care if that stupid brat ran away from him? He shouldn't. But here he was, staring at the window and wishing that she would come out to the window. Hopefully wave at him. Give him some sign. But he didn't care. Nope. Not one lick. Eventually Sasuke gave up on waiting and decided to climb the ivy up to her room. She owed him an apology for making him wait-not that she knew that he was waiting-but still. The ivy was surprisingly sturdy and at this time of night no one would see him. He climbed up and tapped on her window. When no one came he gave to window a slight pushed and was happy to find it unlocked. He pushed it all the way open and landed noiselessly inside. Hinata turned from her vanity in shock at Sasuke in her room so late, and then she blushed-she wasn't decent! He can't be in here! She was wearing a thin cotton night gown since it was summer and it came just passed her knees. The loose sleeves were tied with a white ribbon around her elbows and then flowed out and her long midnight blue hair was gathered over her left shoulder because she had been brushing it. Sasuke drank her image in and neither of them said anything until Hinata found the courage to speak.

"Why are, are you here?" Hinata inquired and Sasuke bristled and looked the other way.

"You owe me an apology." He said now feeling silly for actually saying out loud.

"An-an apology!" Hinata said growing angry. "I owe you nothing!" She whisper-yelled and didn't stutter at all.

"You're the one that owes me an apology!" Hinata hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why would I owe you one? I have nothing to feel sorry for." Sasuke glared and she marched up to him and poked him in the chest.

"You-you! Arrogant pompus boy!" Hinata glared up at him and Sasuke was surprised at her choice of words.

"Apologize for shaming me! For dragging me all over town!" she poked him hard and he took at step back at every word and they were nearing the bed.

"Apologize for nearly getting me in trouble for running in the rain and for almost getting me kidnapped!"

The back of Sasuke's knees hit the bed causing him to sit. By now Hinata's voice was loosing its force and gaining sadness.

"Apologize for trying to help me. For making me smile. For making the days I spend with you exciting. Say sorry for being my only friend." She said softly as she looked down at the hardwood flooring and Sasuke put one hand on her him and reached up to grab her chin and make her look down at him.

"What if I'm not sorry for any of those things?" Sasuke smirked and Hinata sniffed.

Hinata then sank to the floor and laid her head in Sasuke's lap and put her hands on his knees. Sasuke ran his fingers through her soft tresses as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. What was this feeling? It was warm. So warm. Both or them felt it but didn't know how to put into words what they were feeling. Why was it so hard for Hinata to let him go? It was his life after all and why was it so hard for Sasuke to keep away from this small girl. She would be the death of him, he knew it.

"You know I am going to go fight Hinata. Its what I believe must be done." Sasuke said and Hinata gripped the fabric on his pants tighter.

"But what-but what if I believe...." Hinata started but then trailed off.

"But what if you believe what?" Sasuke asked and she moved her head so that she was looking up at him with those wide lavender eyes.

"What if I believe that I am falling for you?" Hinata answered and Sasuke caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Then I would say that I am no good for you." Sasuke smirked sadly.

Hinata laid her head back down. She felt defeated. She could make him stay. But she wanted to know what love-even if she only imagined it-felt like. She stood up and sat beside him on the bed. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. Sasuke brought their hands away and intertwined them before kissing her knuckles.

"Sasuke show me what a real kiss feels like." She blushed and as soon as those words escaped her lips, her wish was granted.

Their lips touched and electricity spread through out their entire beings. Hinata removed her hand from Sasuke's and threaded them through his hair and Sasuke put his hands on her hips. He licked her bottom lip for entrance which she nervously gave and he explored her mouth. They leaned back until Hinata's body was completely on the bed and then they broke for air, just staring at each other as they breathed heavily.

"Do all kisses feel like that?" Hinata breathed and Sasuke shook his head.

"No." He answered and became to lay soft kisses up and down her neck, making sure not to leave a mark on her pale porcelain skin.

Hinata kissed him again and it held the same passion as before but something else. Something indescribable. Then Sasuke broke the kiss and stared down at the girl under him with smoldering eyes. Heavy foot steps sounded in hall and Sasuke immediately jumped off of Hinata and opened her window. Hinata helped him out, the footstep getting louder and louder. They risked one last kiss before Hinata slammed her window shut and the door to her room opened. Her grandmother entered and tsked at Hinata's apparent disarray. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled, this was not the way a young lady of her stature should look. She force Hinata to take a seat at the vanity and roughly took a brush to her head.

"You know our dear Neji will be going off to fight soon." Grandmother said and Hinata slightly nodded but said nothing.

"You are such a boring child. This is why your father is in Atlanta. To find you a husband because you are to plain to attract attention on your own." Grandmother said with and upturned lip.

"You will meet your future husband at the gala next Saturday. Be on your best behavior and don't ruin this."

With one last tug her grandmother left the room and Hinata let tears fall from her eyes. There really was no hope after all.

_____Sunday____

That Sunday as the citizens of Augusta were walking to church, military horns sounded in the square. Hinata looked around curiously and saw Sasuke and his family ahead of them. She felt her heart beat faster as they followed them into the town square. When they got to their destination more and more people were gathering and Hinata was shocked to see confederate troops in their gray uniforms standing erect at their posts. In the middle of the line of troops was a desk that was piled high with white scrolls that had the confederate wax seal on them. The mayor then made his way to the desk and turned to face the towns people.

"Dear people we have brought you here with urgent news. Sherman and his troops are coming. Their are coming to kill our crops and take our women! Destroy our very livelihood! Men your mothers and fathers have raised you to fight for what you believe and now is the time! We have no time for dilly dallying so when I call your name come up to get your conscription. Failure to get one will bring shame to your family and to run away is death."

The mayor concluded his speech and then called out from his long list of names. Hinata gulped-she never thought that they would resort to this. Conscriptions. Oh god! Hinata watched as Neji and other boys proudly got their letters while Sasuke was the only one to accept his in stony silence. Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes. She was not going to see for a long time. If he survived.

**Southern Dictionary**

Conscription: basically it's a fancy way to say draft. Both sides used this during the war and if you refused it or ran away you were killed and your family was shamed. (In the old south honor was everything) now historically speaking if you had money you could buy your way out but for the story's sake I'm leaving that detail out. 

**Mayor's speech: this is basic civil war propaganda that I made up. But people were brain washed to believe that that was what union troops were going to do.**

IMPORTANT FACT!

The civil war was not and I repeat NOT fought over the issue of slavery. That was a factor in the war but not a reason why. South Carolina was mad that Lincoln won the election so a week after they announced that Lincoln South Carolina seceded from the union. Later 11 more states did the same. So yea think of it this way. Obama wins (which he did yay!) and 11 states who voted for McCain secede from our Union and start their own country. A war is bound to happen. So mhmm. The only reason they say slavery is to put it in simple terms oh and Lincoln was neither for or against slavery. He just wanted to keep the union together. Please don't come after me with pitch forks I just thought you guys should know some outside facts that go along with this story.

P/N: so mhhmm! There ya go! Ya'll review naw ya hear!


	7. I Think I Love You

**Here's 2kindsofcrazy's seventh chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the old South.**

**I Think I Love You**

Hinata sat numbly around the Sunday dinner table with the rest of high southern society. Sasuke was going to war and was going to die. Die. The preacher said what an honor it was to die for something you believe in. Bull crap. She didn't touch her food; she knew that if she did she would just throw it back up.

"May I be excused?" Hinata asked politely with her eyes downcast.

"Of course dear." Said the preacher and Hinata quickly left the table and the dining room. In her rush to get out of the house she almost bumped into Sasuke. She looked up at him with wide worried eyes and he just looked down at her with a hint of mirth in his. He pulled her outside and they ran into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata laughed, enjoying the night air on her face.

"To have a last fling of fun." Sasuke smirked and dragged her farther away from town.

Hinata knew where they were going! They were heading for the Uchiha tobacco farms, but why there? And soon her question was answered by a large bonfire and the playing of music. As they got closer Hinata noticed that they were in the slave's quarters and it looked like something special was going on. Little slave kids ran in and out of the huts towards the bonfire and women linked arms to get closer. The music got louder and it was like nothing Hinata had ever heard. A fiddle and drums and a few banjos all played in harmony and instead of making her fall asleep she wanted to dance. The slaves clapped and cheered when they saw Sasuke and the boy in question smiled big. A few women began to dance around the fire and Hinata felt herself becoming entranced by their movements. They way their hips swayed and arms swung and the way they moved nimbly about the fire. Their skirts were loose and it gave a magical air while they were dancing. Sasuke picked up the fiddle from one of the men and began play. The people clapped in time to his song and Hinata did as well. One of the slaves-a woman- tapped her on her shoulder and Hinata looked up at her and smiled.

"You'll dance wid us miss." The woman said and began to take all of the pins out of Hinata's hair until it was down completely and she helped Hinata step out of her dress until she was only in her white corset and flowing cotton petticoat.

The woman removed her shoes and then took Hinata's hand and led her to the fire. The crowd parted and let them through, they were all quiet as they passed and Hinata was really nervous. Sasuke had stopped playing to watch what was going on. When the slave woman nodded her head Sasuke began to play again.

"Loose ya self in the music chil! Let it take you!" she smiled and began to dance.

Hinata felt the music sway her and she felt her heart pump faster. Her body began to move of its own accord and soon she was swaying and moving just like the slave women before her. She twisted and turned around the fire with her hands in the air and one by one more women joined her. Her skirts flowed about her and she didn't care that her ankles and calf's were on display for all to see. She was happy. Hinata looked in Sasuke's direction to see him smiling at her as he played and she smiled back. A jolt was sent through her entire being and she wanted impress Sasuke. She wanted him to want her. She wanted to dance for him. Hinata inadvertently blushed at her thoughts and danced faster as the tempo sped up. The other women danced around the fire as she did and children played in little circles. The men made noise and if they weren't playing music then they were watching the women. Hinata felt her heart pump faster than ever before-she wanted Sasuke and didn't care if it was scandalous that she did. She broke away from the circle and ran towards Sasuke and tackled him from behind. He didn't fall because Hinata wasn't that strong or heavy but it did surprise him. But when he saw Hinata's tiny pale hands on his abdomen he knew who it was.

He turned around and got another surprise when Hinata pressed her lips to his. He enjoyed the feeling of their lips moving in sync and let her take control of the kiss. When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes and it would've been romantic if Sasuke wasn't such a mischievous boy. He hoisted Hinata up over his shoulder and chuckled when she protested.

"Let me down this instant Mister Uchiha!" Hinata squeaked not sounding intimidating at all.

The people of the party laughed at their Master's antics. Sasuke bowed and nearly dropped Hinata on purpose just to spook her. She playfully beat on his back, not hurting him one bit but what surprised her was when he started walking away from the party. She had left her clothes there.

"Why are we leavin?" Hinata asked and Sasuke patted her butt which caused her to squeak.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Sasuke said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Some gentleman you are." She huffed.

"I'm not making you walk barefoot am I?" Sasuke said and he had a point, instead of making her walk he was carrying her over his shoulder.

She hoped she wasn't too heavy. He finally let her down when they reached the alcove of fruit trees and the river he'd taken her too earlier that week. He let her down and Hinata missed the feeling of his body on hers. Sasuke sat down on the grass beside her and looked up at the moon, in Hinata's opinion he looked like a dark angel.

"I'll miss you." Hinata said softly after a while as she lay on her back and stared up at the sky.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the girl beside him. Maybe there was something more to be had than just a fling. This feeling in his heart, it was like nothing he'd every felt before. He felt free and he wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life. He knew that with Hinata by his side he would be able to feel this everyday. But he was going to war and he may never come back. She would move on and have another husband and kids and when he got back there would be nothing for him. She probably wouldn't even remember him. Hinata turned her face to him and smiled a watery smile.

"Will you let me do something?" Hinata asked.

"Perhaps" He smirked.

Hinata climbed on top of him and cupped his face with her small hands. She leaned down and began to kiss him passionately and they both lost themselves in the feeling. Sasuke placed his hands on her waist and slowly moved downward and began to push her petticoats upward until they were around the slender waist. Hinata ground herself into Sasuke and she could feel his hardness through his pants and a shot of adrenaline through her veins. Sasuke hissed at the friction and held Hinata down to get her to stop. Its not that he didn't like it-no it definitely wasn't that. It was because it was driving him crazy!

"God Hinata!" Sasuke groaned and flipped them over so that he was now on top.

"I'm going to give you something you'll never forget." He said huskily and began to ravish her neck.

---

The Sunday crowd had long dispersed from the dinner table and was now mingling amongst the other social elite. Hinata's grandmother looked at the clock on the wall and tapped her foot impatiently. Where in the world was that girl. She moved through the crowds nimbly until she came to the parlor and at the door she knocked, announcing her presence and then entering. She found Neji talking with many of the other boys of his high status. He was such a nice boy. She tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her surprised.

"Neji I need ya'll ta go searchin fa Hinata. She's absent." She said and Neji nodded. This was going to be fun.

Neji got Shikamaru and Kiba to go with him and Kiba brought his hunting dog Akamaru. They followed Hinata's trail and where suprised to find it leading to the Uchiha tobacco plantation. Neji shoved his hands in his pockets and signaled for his companion to follow the trail with him. The trail led them to the slave housing where a barbaric party was going on.

As soon as Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba got close everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Out of the corner of his eye Neji say a flash of little kids running inside of a hut with white lace but he thought nothing of it. It was probably something one of the house slaves stole from the property. The only thing that peeked his suspicion was when Kiba's dog Akamaru started barking wildly at something. Neji ignored him and went up to a random slave man and roughly tugged at his collar.

"Have you seen a girl pass through here?" Neji asked snobbily but the slave stayed silent.

This angered Neji and he shook the slave violently.

"Tell me you ignorant piece of filth!" Neji snarled but the slave didn't speak.

Neji threw the man onto the ground and his hand got caught in the fire. The man writhed and screamed on the ground and people cried and scattered about trying to help him without getting near the white-eyed man. Neji spat on the ground near the man and sneered.

"Insolent filth"

---

"Oh Sasuke!" Hinata came hard and Sasuke abruptly followed.

Hinata laid flat on the ground and Sasuke laid his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat returning to normal. She ran her fingers absently through his raven locks and stared up at the full moon above them. Their clothes were scattered about and so were their thoughts. Neither wanted to move from this bliss-this feeling of completion. Hinata had never been in love before but whatever she was feeling must be love.

She loved the way his laugh sounded like rolling thunder and his sarcasm. She loved the way he held himself and had an opinion on everything even if it seemed like he didn't care. She loved him. Sasuke then got on all fours above Hinata before getting up, unsheathing himself in the process. He held out a hand to help her up and brought his lips to hers.

"We must get back." Sasuke mumbled when they broke apart and Hinata faintly nodded.

Sasuke admired the way Hinata's lithe body moved as she gathered her clothes and licked his lips. He could still taste her. Sasuke finished dressing himself and went over the help Hinata tighten her corset. The strings were complicated and he had no idea why women wore these but in the ended he got it tight enough and Hinata gave him a peck on the nose for it.

They walked hand in hand up to Hinata's house and climbed the ivy into Hinata's room. Sasuke didn't enter the room but instead sat on her window seal. Hinata caressed the side of his face and he leaned in for a gentle kiss, it wasn't passionate or needy, it was warm.

"I do believe I love you Hyuga." Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead before climbing down her ivy.

When she could no longer see him she closed her curtains and headed over to her door. She called for Kurenai to bring up the basin so she wash the smell of sex off of her. Hinata sighed as she slipped into the warm water and made sure her hair stayed dry by keeping it over the edge. She watched the flames of her personal fireplace dance and her mind was filled with thoughts of a certain Uchiha.

----

**Southern DictionaryBasin: something people back in the day used to use because not many places had indoor : slaves held parties a lot. Dancing was a way for them to let out their religion since they weren't allowed to go to church. So yea. They partied to free stress and also expression themselves. So yea. A little info on that.**

P/N: mhmmm! So tell me what you think. Flame it or Love this is how its gonna be! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
